ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Jackson
Daniel Jackson, Ph.D. has displayed several times that he is an individual of great integrity, often passionately arguing against morally unsound plans. He tends to be very respectful of alien cultures, except when their culture involves immoral practices, and he often approaches the unknown with an almost childlike sense of awe. However, he seems to have a hard time accepting no-win scenarios. Biography Daniel eventually grew up to become an archaeologist, linguist and expert in ancient writing systems, languages and cultures. He worked under Dr. David Jordan at the University of Chicago and met Dr. Sarah Gardner. However, he was ostracized from the scientific community for his radical theories involving cross-pollination of ancient cultures and the Egyptian pyramids being landing sites for alien spaceships and were far older than previously thought. 1995 Since his grants had all run out and he had been evicted from his apartment, Daniel was desperate for work when he met a mysterious elderly woman named Catherine Langford. She got him a job translating ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs for the United States Air Force, and began translating the coverstone found near Giza in 1928. After realizing the symbols he could not translate were in fact Constellations, he determined that they represent a six point destination. After briefing Major General W. O. West, he was shown the Stargate and he identified the seventh symbol. After dialing the address and sending a MALP, he convinced West that he could open the gate on the other side and he accompanied Colonel Jack O'Neill's team to Abydos. After the death of Ra, Daniel volunteered to remain on Abydos with his wife, Sha're. 1997 Having lived on Abydos for two years, Daniel had no access with Earth and lived peacefully with the Abydonians. After Apophis went through Earth's Stargate, the United States government thought he came from Abydos. Colonel Jack O'Neill was able to convince Major General George Hammond to contact Daniel Jackson, which was successfully performed via a Kleenex box. Jackson replied back to send more, which prompted O'Neill and his team to journey to Abydos, where they were reunited with Daniel Jackson and the other Abydonians. Daniel Jackson had discovered a cartouche on Abydos, which charted a vast network of Stargates across the galaxy, which he showed O'Neill and Captain Samantha Carter. Apophis additionally arrived, who kidnapped Sha're and made her a host to Amaunet. Daniel was brought back to Earth and, upon his request, made a member of SG-1 with O'Neill and Carter. When he, along with SG-1 and SG-2 went to Chulak, he and his team were caught by Apophis and imprisoned. They were able to escape with help of the Jaffa Teal'c, but Daniel was unsuccessful in retrieving Sha're. Shortly after the mission on Chulak, Teal'c joined the team as well. 2009 By 2009, Daniel hosted a series of videos in order to provide a crash course of the Stargate program to those who just been cleared to know of its existence. It is unknown exactly how many videos he helped to create, but it was at least six. 2021 In 2021, Lt. Col. Mark Anderson had requested Dr. Jackson's assistance on P3X-439, to find a way inside the "mysterious tower resembling the one on Atlantis". Jackson was slated to be transferred in 2022. Category:I.C.E. Characters